The quest for Tashadar's orb
by stormhunter7
Summary: Bilbo bagins is offered by a stranger to join him, in a long quest for an ancient artifact which had the power to save his city from Sauron's evil forces;he accepts,and begins his journey.He finally finds it, and keeps it for itself...the rest is story


**Disclaimer: **** I don't own "the hobbit" which is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien **

_**italics**_** – character's thoughts**

**Chapter 1**

**THE MEETING**

**It was a nice sunny day and Bilbo Baggins was staying at the window and smoking a piece of Old Toby, when somebody knocked at the door and yelled with a grave voice:**

"**Is there somebody at home? Cuz I don't have all day to wait here, you lazy maggot!"**

**Bilbo approached slowly to the door, not yet decided to open it or not, and asked:**

"**Who… Who is it?"**

"**An unknown friend of yours, answered the voice. Don't be afraid, I just want to talk to you."**

**When Bilbo opened the door, he saw a tall man sitting in front of him, covered in a dark-green cloak and his face was almost covered by it.**** It didn't seem too old, but he was surely not very friendly, because when he saw Bilbo he said quickly:**

"**You have never seen me, have you? Well, I didn't expect you to o. But I have watched you several days and from what I've seen and heard about you, you're the best hobbit suited for my job... Yes… Can I take a seat, please?"**

**His cloak also seemed to hide some weapons, especially a short sword, so Bilbo decided to be ****polite, at least for a while:**

"**Of course, answered Bilbo, visibly frightened."**

"**Thank you. So, you must be Bilbo Baggins, am I right?"**

"**Yes I am. Who are you to enter my house like that? And …"**

"**Don't ****be nervous, my little friend, we have a lot of work to do together. This, of course, if you want to help me. It will bring you a lot of money, you know. What do you say?"**

**When the ****hobbit about money, his face became friendly and his usually calmness returned in his mind.**

"**In this case, we are talking the same language. So, what's all about?"**

"**You will join me in a expedition which's purpose is to find an ancient artefact, which is very far away and ****heavily guarded. You don't need to know more about in right now. But I've heard about you talents. You are pretty good at sneaking and other kind of such things. Besides, you are smaller than me and you will be able to reach it far more easy, because it is buried deep underground, trough narrow tunnels. Does it sound familiar?"**

"**It is exactly the kind of job I've always been prepared for! I was prepared for an expedition anyway, but you fortunately came before I was going to leave."**

"**Strange. It is very strange to see how money can change people. A moment ago, Then we are going to leave tomorrow evening. I don't want anyone to see us. I always use to say that nobody can ever be too careful when it is about hiding himself, and always too careful when hiding others."**

"**It is all right for me. You will come here, or we are going to meet somewhere?"**

"**I will return to your house, because I want to be sure that nobody is following us. It was a pleasure to meet you!"**

"**Do you mind if I ask what's your name?"**

"**I have no name! answered the stranger, whispered him. But for you , I will remain Arrow , as I do for all my friends."**

"**It is enough for me. Goodbye then!"**

**Bilbo**** went to the door, opened it, but when he turned his face to the place Arrow was sitting a moment ago, nobody was there."**

**"He really is a strange guy. But it could be a great adventure to follow him... We'll see."**

**The next day, Bilbo went to the green dragon tavern and talked with some of his friends, trying to find out if any of them will be happy to go in such a trip:**

**"What would you if you were to find a treasure map? Asked him an old hobbit."**

**"well, at my age, my friend, it won't be a good idea to go find it, but you seem to be in a better shape than me. Anyway, did you really find such a thing?"**

**"No, but I was offered a similar quest involving a lot of money."**

**"Did somebody mention money? Asked a very good looking hobbit, who joined their table."**

**"Yes, me. Are you interested?"**

**"Of course. My name is Underhill. Joe Underhill."**

**"A pleasure to meet you, Joe. My name is..."**

**"Bilbo Baggins, I know. I heard about you many times. You have a good reputation, you know."**

**"Maybe. Let's turn to business. I need some serious guys to join me in this quest. We're going to find... Let's say a treasure."**

**"A treasure?"**

**Everybody shut up and stared to Bilbo.**

**"It's a way of speaking, argued him. So, who's in?"**

**"I am, said Joe."**

**"Me too, said another hobbit."**

**"Sorry, but one or two of you it's enough. This mission is ... kind of secret."**

**"It is not fair! yelled somebody. You will regret it, I assure you."**

**"I told you before, said Bilbo, I cannot take you all!"**

**"You surely can't take us all, but I think you wouldn't be able even to take you out of this tavern, said the same rude guy and drew his knife."**

**At the same time, more hobbits did the same, and son Bilbo was surrounded by a furious crowd of angry people.**

"**Come on, tried Bilbo to calm them, we are friends, aren't we? Maybe I will bring you some part of the treasure when I return… if I return…"**

"**No, thanks. But I have an idea. What if I take some parts of you instead, and bring them to the graveyard? How's that?"**

"**Not very pleasant, indeed." Answered him, trying to find a way to get out of this, when the first hobbit approached close enough to hit him, and was ready to strike, an arrow broke the window and pierced his hand, making him lose the knife, and another one almost killed another person.**

**A voice from outside the tavern told Bilbo: **

"**Get out of there, fast!"**

**Bilbo did exactly what he heard and soon he arrived home, strangely, without anybody following him. The first thing he did was to prepare himself a cup of tea.**

**Suddenly, the curtain behind him lifted a little.**

"**I should close those windows, who knows what weird guy finds it and brakes into my house!"**

"**Be happy nobody broke your head today. You were lucky.**** Very lucky. "**

**Arrow appeared from the back of his room, and seemed very angry.**

" **I told you we are supposed to be in secret mission, and YOU TOLD EVERYONE about it!"**

" **But I thought we need some extra help from …other friends of mine."**

"**No, we don't. YOU need an extra brain, to learn how to shut your mouth up, or else you will get us killed."**

"**Sorry. But why were those people so mad?"**

"**Because I'm not the only one seeking to find it, and there are many who wish to kill anyone doing the same. There are things even more treacherous than wizards, Bilbo. Never blow our cover again, or I may be not able to save you."**

"**Ok, I got it. So, when do we leave?"**

"**For your own safe, right now. Pack you things and get ready. You have a half an hour to prepare."**

**After Bilbo got ready, they went into the closest forest, and they started **** their journey, probably the most dangerous and in the same time the most curious adventure he wrote about.**

**(I would like to know if my ideas are good enough to continue this story. I have some big plans with it! So, If you are kind enough, please review!)**


End file.
